For A Shilling
by nmcalone
Summary: A play written in the style of one of Shakespeare's histories (with some iambic pentameter). It's about the Peasants' Rebellion of 1381. The formating screws up the lines of poetry so, whenever there is a comma, assume "next line". Anyway, PLEASE R/R!
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Act 1 Scene 1  
  
Enter Tom, Dick, and Jack  
  
JACK  
  
The plague hath just past leaving our beloved England weak, and without enough peasants to work the land. The greedy barons overwork us, and now those beshrewed traitors in parliament are demanding all citizens' rich or poor pay 5p or be slaughtered. Because of this new atrocity, tonight my family will fast.  
  
TOM  
  
Forsooth, this new poll tax is unfortunate, but I deem it regrettably necessary to keep up the war in France, would you rather we be conquered and taken as slaves by the enemy?  
  
DICK  
  
Speak you of this war of two score and four? I would it be over, as it stands, to be taken captive by the French might not be so bad as the state we are in now, taken captive by our baron and unable to leave the manor. That we should march on London and tell the king our grievances is a point in which I agree with our fellows, our heavenly monarch will be sure to think of some way to help us.  
  
JACK  
  
I agree, on taking our grievances to the king, but I doubt our efforts will be much availed. I am not sure young Richard is strong enough to defy parliament.  
  
  
  
TOM  
  
Though I think this new tax justified, by my hood, when you go to London I will follow, for this is not the only grievance needed to be voiced to the king. It is a great injustice done to us that we be not paid good wages and be free to leave the manor. Though our attempts may be bootless and only succeed in sending all us to the stocks, I would try lest I live me life in regret.  
  
Enter Wat  
  
  
  
  
  
TOM  
  
Here comes Wat, I shall inquire his standing about this new taxation.  
  
WAT  
  
How do you fare lords? Well I trust, with no spots of red or black, nor lumps in your pits the size of bloody apples, for such a day is thankfully past.  
  
TOM  
  
Exceedingly, but we are in want of your opinion on the issue of the day.  
  
WAT  
  
And pray you, what is this?  
  
JACK  
  
Have you not heard?  
  
WAT  
  
No, tell onto me this news.  
  
JACK  
  
The whole town hath taken up the scythe of war; Legge (may the devil beshrew his soul) hath just struck a fellow countryman over this new poll tax. We are marching to London on the marrow to express our grievances to the king; the men of Essex already are on the move and meet them we will at Maidstone.  
  
WAT  
  
Poor folk we be and abused enough already. Doom all the men who kept us chained to this accursed field, the bear hath finally ripped free. And as the farmers have taken up the scythe so will I my hammer, My thanks to Legge, tomorrow I ride with you to Maidstone.  
  
Exit All 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Scene 2  
  
  
  
Enter King, John Legge, William Walworth, with attendants  
  
  
  
  
  
KING  
  
What news of Kent, honorable Sir Legge?  
  
WILLIAM WALWORTH  
  
Though he be the cause of this foul mischief, I believe I can answer that for him. For all of London hath heard of his deed, Which hath brought your province of Kent in arms.  
  
KING  
  
What's this you say my honorable mayor? What sin hath been committed by this knight?  
  
WILLIAM WALWORTH  
  
In his overzealous tax collecting, He struck a peasant for he could not pay, The due demanded by this new poll tax.  
  
KING  
  
O' god who we doth need at this sad time, I can presume what happened after this, They have taken the scythe to kill this knight, Whither march they so I can meet with them.  
  
WILLIAM WALWORTH  
  
The reports just in they camp at Maidstone.  
  
JOHN LEGGE  
  
Please good lord, do let me defend myself. Did you not tell me to use the method Of my choosing in collecting this tax?  
  
KING  
  
That I did say, but also I cautioned, For this is what I had grievously feared. For you the peasants now to Maidstone ride, Whither now I must go to keep the peace. Good was the feeling in England before now, But for a shilling and the likes of you, My realm now lacks inner peace.  
  
Exit All 


End file.
